Movie Set
__TOC__ The Movie Set is a special room related to the Cinema in Paris event. After the event is expired, the location can't be visited anymore. Expedition 'Required' *3 *3 *3 *3 'Dragon' 'Rewards' Items to Get Quests 'Filming Equipment' Prosper Bull: The position of the Movie Camera, all the Illumination Tools and the Microphone change after each scene. The Makeup Artist fixes the makeup of the artists. I wonder how it is possible not to get confused with all this equipment. The Movie Mummy renders its assistance to the crew again. *You need 2 Electric Cables from the Movie Mummy *Get 2 Tripods from the Movie Mummy *Assemble the Filming Equipment Prosper Bull: Finally it's time to take a break. It is either a late dinner, or a very early breakfast. The sun will rise soon. The Ghosts will leave to take a rest. The first day of filming was very tense. The Director looks exhausted and is wiping sweat from his forehead. When the break is over, the crew will continue their work. 'Mummy in Film' Prosper Bull: In the first scene of the movie a small Ghost walked out of a wall and walked out through an old mirror. The movie crew had to take several retakes of this scene and asked the Mummy for help. *Help the Movie Mummy *Chase away the Marine Queen from the Museum of Perfumes Prosper Bull: The first motion film was shown 120 years ago. The viewers were shocked to see their everyday reality on film. They saw a train arriving to the train station, a dancing pantomime, and festivities at a trade fair. 'Bonus from Film Director' Prosper Bull: The filming of the movie is coming to an end. Now it's the time for the develpoers, editors, rates, and advertising agencies to do some work. The first movie about Ghosts is coming out very soon. *You need 2 Green Fabrics from the Movie Mummy *Get 2 Silver Fabrics from the Movie Mummy *Assemble the Scattered Scenery Prosper Bull: My dear friends, you have also taken a very active part in the filming process. Some of you helped us as designers and scene painters. Others played in crowd scenes. That's why you deserve a surprise bonus from the Movie Director! 'Last Shots' Eleanor: My artistic performance in creating makeup images for the actors has been highly recognized not only by the Movie Director but also by the Movie Mummy. I have become really involved in the process of transforming our mysterious guests into movie actors. Moreover, I have gained a better understanding of them and of their nature. *Explore the Movie Set in Reversed Room mode *Help the Mummy Eleanor: Once again I would like to say that his work would not be possible without the help of our dear Professor. All of us are missing him terribly and we can't wait to see him back home as soon as possible. Get the reward! and status. If you're short before levelling up and still have , make sure to use your energy up before opening the chest.}} Search Thingies Category:Event room